


Morte ingloriosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quanto dolore [1]
Category: Mondo Emerso - Licia Troisi
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [What if].E se Aster uccidesse Sennar.Ha partecipato alla challenge: Death Fic Contest - My world without you.





	Morte ingloriosa

Morte ingloriosa

 

Aster accarezzò i capelli rossi di Sennar, sentendoli umidi di sudore sotto le dita affusolate.

“La tua mente è aperta, ormai non ho più niente da prendervi” disse gentilmente. Si sporse in avanti e osservò la pelle pallida dell’altro mago. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò, facendo scostare alcune ciocche blu scure. Il mezz’elfo vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi diventati bianchi del prigioniero. Quest’ultimo ricadeva inerte, tenuto in ginocchio ritto dalle catene che lo tenevano fermo. Si leccò le labbra e piegò di lato il capo.

“Vivere non porta nessuna soddisfazione” mormorò. Allargò le braccia con i palmi delle mani rivolti verso l’alto e fece oscillare le gambe oltre il bordo dello scranno di cristallo nero su cui era seduto.

“Io porterò la distruzione di ogni cosa. Che ne dici se, invece di farti assistere, allevio prima il tuo dolore?” domandò. Estrasse dalla manica un pugnale e il suo riflesso infantile si specchiò nella lama. La conficcò nel collo del giovane discendente di pescatori e uno schizzo di sangue macchiò il viso pallido del Tiranno. Quest’ultimo vide il sangue scuro colare e macchiare i capelli vermigli del mago. Estrasse il pugnale e lo pulì sugli abiti della vittima lasciando delle scie color amaranto scuro. Rimise il pugnale nella manica larga e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ti raggiungerò presto e con me l’intero Mondo Emerso, te lo prometto”. Sancì con voce atona e si voltò. Saltò giù dallo scranno e si diresse verso la porta della cella.

“Avvertirò io la tua Nihal, non temere. Tanto anche lei ti avrebbe abbandonato, è un destino di solo dolore quello che vi avrebbe aspettato”. Concluse, aprendo l’uscio.


End file.
